Warriors High School
by I Ride Horses
Summary: I have decided to make a warriors high school : Beware, may contain some swearing and suggestive things.
1. The Allegiances

_**Principal: **_

Firestar

_**Dean of Students: **_

Brambleclaw

_**Guidance Counselor: **_

Ferncloud

_**Secretary: **_

Daisy

_**Hunting Teacher:**_

Squirrelflight

_**AP Hunting Teacher: **_

Sandstorm

_**Fighting Teacher: **_

Dustpelt

_**AP Fighting Teacher: **_

Graystripe

_**First- Aid Teacher: **_

Jayfeather

_**Health Teacher: **_

Leafpool

_**History Teacher: **_

Mousefur

_**Underage Cat Teacher: **_

Millie

_**Seniors: **_

Cloudtail

Brackenfur

Thornclaw

Brightheart

Sorreltail

Spiderleg

Whitewing

Birchfall

_**Juniors:**_

Berrynose

Hazeltail

Mousewhisker

Honeyfern

Poppyfrost

Cinderheart

_**Sophomores:**_

Lionblaze

Hollyleaf

Foxleap

Icecloud

_**Freshmen:**_

Toadstep

Rosepetal

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumbleflight

Dovewing

Ivypool

**Other:**

Cherrykit(Kindergarten)

Molekit(Kindergarten)

**RiverClan**

_**Principal:**_

Mistystar

_**Dean of Students: **_

Reedwhisker

_**Guidance Counselor: **_

Mosswhisker

_**Secretary: **_

Silverfur

_**Hunting Teacher: **_

Oakroot

_**AP Hunting Teacher: **_

Mosspelt

_**Fighting Teacher:**_

Duskfur

_**AP Fighting Teacher: **_

Graymist

_**First- Aid Teacher: **_

Mothwing

_**Health Teacher: **_

Willowshine

_**History Teacher:**_

Dapplnose

_**Underage Cat Teacher:**_

Pouncetail

_**Seniors:**_

Beachfur

Mintfur

Icewing

Minnowtail

_**Juniors: **_

Mallownose

Robinwing

Pbblefoot

_**Sophomores:**_

Hollowcloud

Beetlewhisker

Petalfur

_**Freshmen:**_

Grasspelt

Troutnose

Rushtail

_**Other:**_

Scorchpaw(6th grade)

Fawnpaw(5th grade)

**ShadowClan**

_**Principal: **_

Blackstar

_**Dean of Students: **_

Rowanclaw

_**Guidance Counselor: **_

Whitewater

_**Secretary:**_

Cedarheart

_**Hunting Teacher: **_

Ivytail

_**AP Hunting Teacher:**_

Tawnypelt

_**Fighting Teacher:**_

Smokefoot

_**AP Fighting Teacher: **_

Toadfoot

_**First- Aid Teacher:**_

Littlecloud

_**Health Teacher:**_

Flametail

_**History Teacher: **_

Tallpoppy

_**Underage Cat Teacher:**_

Kinkfur

_**Seniors:**_

Applefur

Crowfrost

Ratscar

_**Juniors:**_

Olivenose

Owlclaw

Shrewfoot

_**Sophomores: **_

Scorchfur

Redwillow

Tigergeart

Dawnpelt

_**Freshmen: **_

Ferretwhisker

Pinetail

Starlingfur

_**Other: **_

Ashpaw(3rd grade)

Twistpaw(1st grade)

** WindClan**

_**Principal: **_

Onestar

_**Dean of Students: **_

Ashfoot

_**Guidance Counselor: **_

Tornear

_**Secretary: **_

Webfoot

_**Hunting Teacher: **_

Owlwhisker

_**AP Hunting Teacher: **_

Crowfeather

_**Fighting Teacher:**_

Nightcloud

_**AP Fighting Teacher: **_

Whitetail

_**First- Aid Teacher: **_

Kesrelflight

_**Health Teacher: **_

Snowtail

_**History Teacher: **_

Nightcloud

_**Underage Cat Teacher: **_

Frostheart

_**Seniors: **_

Gorsetail

Weaselfur

Harespring

_**Juniors: **_

Leaftail

Antpelt

Emberfoot

Sedgewhisker

_**Sophomores:**_

Heathertail

Breezepelt

Swallowtail

_**Freshmen:**_

Sunstrike

Whiskernose

Boulderfur

_**Other:**_

Coalpaw(8th grade)

Furzepaw(8th grade)


	2. With the Girls

Ivypool chuckled. All eyes were on her and her friends. She walking past some of the freshman guys, swaying her hips seductively.

Toadstep was standing, jaw dropped, staring.

Rosepetal snorted. "My brother is sooo easy." She scoffed.

"That's a good thing on my part." Blossomfall mewed. She winked at Toadstep, and licked her lips. "He's cute."

Toadstep sighed, mesmerized.

Rosepetal rolled her eyes. "See what I mean?!" She exclaimed.

Ivypool sighed. "Well, I've got my sights set on Foxleap." She giggled playfully. "He's so sweet, and charming." She sighed.

"Ya, well he's a sophomore, remember that." Briarlight said.

Ivypool sighed, and hung her head. "I know, I know." She mumbled.

Dovewing rolled her eyes at her sister, and kept walking. So, Dovewing." Rosepetal inquired. "You got anyone in mind?"

Dovewing smiled to herself, and smirked at Rosepetal. "Yes." She replied.

Rosepetal looked annoyed. "Well, who?" She pressed.

"Oh, just some tom." Dovewing replied. She noticed Blossomfall narrowing her eyes at her, so she tried not to meet her gaze.

"Uh huh." Rosepetal sighed, giving up.

Once they got to Dovewing's den, they sat down with some fresh Mini Mice on the bed.

"Omg." Blossomfall started. "I heard Brambleclaw is gay!"

"What?!" The rest of them exclaimed.

"I know!" Blosomfall, sighed, and shook her head. "Have you seen the way he's been checking out Firestar, and not to mention Graystripe. I feel bad for Squirrelflight. I don't even think she knows."

"I don't even know why she mated with Brambleclaw in the first place." Dovewing sighed. "He's such a pushover."

"Whatever." Briarlight cut in. "I have some even juicer gossip." She smirked. "Did you hear…"


	3. Forbidden Romance

"Hey Star Shine."

Dovewing spun around, claws unsheathed. She sheathed her claws when she realized it was Tigerheart.

"You scared me out of my fur!" Dovewing exclaimed.

Tigerheart smiled at her, and walked over to her. His muscles rippled underneath his well groomed pelt.

Dovewing let out a purr, and brushed her muzzle against his. "I've missed you." She murmured.

A purr rumbled in Tigerheart's throat. "I've missed you, too." He meowed.

They sat side by side, tails twined together, watching Silverpelt glitter in the sky.

Dovewing wondered what Starclan thought about hers and Tigerheart's relationship. She grimaced. They would not be happy. _Whatever._ She thought to herself stubbornly.

"Everything ok?" Tigherheart questioned.

"Perfect." Dovewing lied.

"Good." Tigerheart purred.

Dovewing flicked him with her tail teasingly.

"Come on." Tigerheart said, turning around.

Dovewing smiled.

They never did see the leaves rustling, or the cat in hidden by the shadows slinking behind them, all the way to Tigerheart's den.

The next day, as Dovewing strutted around camp, everyone's eyes were on her.

"Maybe I'm just having a good fur day." She said to herself, and shrugged it off. She was very, very wrong.


	4. She did What?

"What?" Dovewing snapped. She was growing impatient. What did Firestar want?

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "I understand you've been…seeing, the Shadowclan warrior, Tigerheart."

Dovewing's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? I've only seen him at gatherings." She lied.

Firestar snorted. "Really?" He taunted her.

"Really." Dovewing said through gritted teeth.

Firestar glared at Dovewing for a few more heartbeat's, before tearing his gaze away from her. "You are dismissed."

Dovewing breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to pad away.

"Wait."

Dovewing swung her head around. Now she was getting impatient.

"I'll be watching you.' Firestar sat back down, and curled his fiery orange tail around his paws. He had a smug look on his face.

Dovewing narrowed her eyes at Firestar, and stalked out of his den.

"What the hell?!" Dovewing glared at her friends, who all had surprised expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Briarlight asked.

"Someone told Firestar about me and Tigerheart!" Dovewing took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself.

"No way. Who would to that?" Ivypool meowed.

"A psychopathic bitch, maybe?" Rosepetal snapped, her pelt bristling.

Dovewing shook her head. "We tried to to keep quiet, and we never went out in daylight." She looked down at her paws. "What's going to happen to Tigerheart?" Se mewed, her voice staring to quiver. "He's such a great cat, He could be suspended…or worse… And it would all be my fault!" She wailed.

"It will be okay." Blossomfall rested her tail tip on Dovewing's back.

"I hope so." Dovewing murmured.

"Come on, I need to talk to you." Blossomfall led Dpvewing to the back of the den, and looked her straight in the eyes.

Blossomfall took a deep breath. "Briarlight told Firestar about you and Tigerheart." She said, keeping her voice low.

"She did what?!" Dovewing exploded, completely enraged. Her eyes burned with a fire that made Blossomfall shrink back.

"Shh!" Blossomfalll hissed.

Dovewing closed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She murmured. She opened her eyes again, which were now sad. "I can't believe she would do this to me..." She shook her head.

"I know." Blossomfall consoled her friend, and rested her tail tip on Dovewing's shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me." Dovewing smiled at Blossomfall. "Be right back." She turned, and padded over to the other she-cats.

Blossomfall's lips crled into a evil smile as Dovewing padded away. She could hear Dpvewing walking with Brarlight. She could hear the two she-cats fighting. She could hear Briarlight storm out of the den, and Dovewing walk back to Rosepetal and Ivypool. It was working.


	5. Crowfeather has an FBomb

Leafpool sighed. Where the hell was Crowfeather?

She heard footsteps, and spun around, ready to defend herself.

She relaxed when she saw Crowfeather's lean, dark shape appear from the shadows. They had been meeting in the abandoned twoleg place for some moos now, it was the only way they could be together.

"I missed you." Crowfeather meowed, walking towards Leafpool.

Leafpool rolled her eyes. "How's Nightcloud?" She asked.

Crowfeather sighed. "Bitchy, as always."

Leafpool chuckled. "I don't even know why you stay with her.

Crowfeather licked Leafpool's muzzle affectionately. "It's complicated."

"Uh huh." Leafpool smiled, and licked his cheek.

"Crowfeather?!"

Crowfeather and Leafpool both spun around. "Fuck!" Crowfeather exclaimed.

"Shit, Crowfeather." Ashstar walked over to her son, and looked him up and down. She then turned her disapproving gaze to Leafpool.

"What are you doing here?" Leafpool growled.

Ashstar completely ignored Leafpool. "Jeez, Crowfeather." She sighed, and shook her head. "Leafpool? Really?"

Crowfeather stared defiantly at Ashstar. "I love her." He stated.

"Try telling that to Nightcloud." And with that, Ashstar turned, and padded back to Windclan territory.

"Fuck!" Crowfeather threw his head up. "What the hell am I going to do? Nightcloud is going to claw my ears off!

Leafpool shrugged. "Not my problem. You're on you own, loverboy." She turned, and padded back in the direction of the Thunderclan camp.

Crowfetaher stood there, jaw dropped. "What the fuck?" Was all he could muster.


End file.
